The One Seer
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Jan Ors and Kyle Katarn are flung into the Quest of the Ring. They learn more of this strange world of Middle earth, and listen eargerly to the tale of the One Seer and her Guardian. The mystery of the story grows even more as Jan learns who she is.


Disclaimer: I only own a leapord print shirt and 30 dollars in change

A/N: this is a Star Wars and Lord of the RIngs crossover, but not in the way you think. It does not feature Luke Skywalker and the rrest of the gang, but the characters I use are from the video game Dark Forces. Here is a description of the characters I use.

**Kyle Katarn**: a Jedi who is kinda cocky at times, but not too reckless. He trusts few people, considering his father was murdered by the Empire while he was and Imperial. Jan Ors is his best friend and she is the only one he trusts. In fact, he would put his own life before hers.

**Jan Ors**: She is Kyle's friend and cocky pilot. A tomboy, and tough spirit, she will be the living daylights out of anyone who gets in her way. Although she is quite tough, she is sad due to the fact that her home world of Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star. Like Kyle, she trusts few, She and Kyle stick together through the roughest patches of her life. Little is known about her exact path, so a lot I say about her is my own stuff.

There is more about these two, but I only say the stuff you really need to know. Oh, and they aren't mentioned int his chapter, but they are coming soon. The other characters you don't recognize are my own. I made up the stuff about the Witch King.

Hope you like this.

* * *

**The One Seer**

**Preface: The Darkness of Death**

She crept silently in the gloomy shadows of Minas Morgul. The darkness seemed to swallow her with its terrible cloak of evil. All she had with her was the mere protection of her bow. The sacred long knife was in the care of Galadriel, until the time came for it to be used again. But she knew that it would not be her that would wield the blade. Her death awaited her in this black land. Death was inevitable now. If she succeeded, they would die together, if she failed the bitterness of death would claim her still.

When had it come to this? Oh Rael, why did you listen to the sweet, evil words of the Nazgul? She had never meant for this to happen, for her life to end in this way.

"Janeera you have entered my lair," the husky whisper of the chief Nazgul stated.

Janeera swallowed her fear, "I have come to face you."

"Face me, yes, and to try and end my life," He replied, "but it is far too late, the Guardian has fallen."

The Nazgul turned his gaze, and Janeera looked as well. Rael stepped out of the shadows clothed all in black. Silver mail jangled from his limbs; a black hilted sword at his side. Janeera gasped when she saw what now consumed him.

"Rael," Janeera she cried, "I begged of you not to listen."

"You didn't stop him!" Rael sneered, "For years I fought for you, I bled for you, but you gave me nothing in return! Sauron offers me glory, power, respect, much more that you could ever give."

"I would have given you so much more," Janeera pleaded, "I would have given you...."

"You would have brought him death," The Nazgul interrupted, "I have saved him from your curse, Seer! Bow to Sauron now and you shall receive clemency for your wicked deeds."

"I am neither wicked nor evil," She spoke bravely, "My gift of sight is an asset to the Light, never will I serve the Shadow!"

"Then death shall be your reward."

Rael stepped forward, brandishing a silver stiletto. The thin knife glimmered in the moonlight, and a red gem the color of blood at the base of the blade. The silver so fine and polished that in the moonlight is seemed to drip silver on Rael's strong hands.

Those hands that she had longed to hold her, now moved to kill her.

"Rael I beg of you NO!" She cried as he plunged it into her heart.

Her mind began to daze, but her heart continued to beat.

She looked into the empty hood of the Nazgul, then into Rael's dark eyes.

The Nazgul gave him a silver goblet. Rael pulled out the stiletto, and allowed the blood to pool. She stood wobbly, as he collected her scarlet blood into the cup. The Nazgul accepted the chalice, and drank her rich blood.

His eyes glowed fiery red from beneath his hood, as the power of her life filled him and his black soul.

"Now I am the Witch King of Angmar," He announced gleefully, "No living man will be able to raise their sword against me. I am immune from their power."

Janeera collapsed the ground; her heart growing silent. She looked towards the terrible Eye of Sauron, mounted high on the tower of Barad-Dûr. His flaming gaze upon her, and his wicked laughter filled her ears.

"Death takes me now Sauron, but not fear," She cried, "But you will thrive with the fear of men," She gathered her last breath, "There shall be another...there shall be another One Seer."

Janeera released her breath, and gave into the darkness.

* * *

Sad I know, but Janeera will be mentioned a lot, so don't worry. Review please, I want the feedback.


End file.
